The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method, and a program and relates to, for example, a communication apparatus capable of fully exhibiting capabilities that are inherently possessed by the communication apparatus for performing near field communication, a communication method for use therewith, and a program for use therewith.
As a system for performing near field communication, for example, an IC (Integrated Circuit) card system is widely known. In the IC card system, a reader/writer generates an electromagnetic wave, thereby forming a so-called RF (Radio Frequency) field (magnetic field). Then, when an IC card approaches the reader/writer, the IC card receives supply of power by electromagnetic induction and also data is transmitted between the reader/writer and the IC card.
As a communication protocol for performing near field communication typified by that of such an IC card system, for example, NFCIP (Near Field Communication Interface and Protocol)-1 is known. NFCIP-1 is also defined as ISO/IEC 18092.
For NFCIP-1, the following modes are defined: an active mode that is a communication mode in which each of a plurality of communication apparatuses for transmitting and receiving data outputs an electromagnetic wave, modulates the electromagnetic wave, and thereby transmits data, and a passive mode that is a communication mode in which data is transmitted by load-modulating an electromagnetic wave output by one communication apparatus among the other communication apparatuses of the plurality of communication apparatuses. A plurality of communication apparatuses in compliance with NFCIP-1 perform communication in one of the communication modes of the active mode and the passive mode (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-215225
[Non-Patent Document 1] Standard ECMA-340, “Near Field Communication Interface and Protocol (NFCIP-1)”, 2nd Edition, December 2004, ECMA